


Fun time in the shower

by Oikawasimp2



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:48:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27495961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oikawasimp2/pseuds/Oikawasimp2
Summary: Aoba Johsai loses their final game against Shiratorizawa. Ushijima decides to help Oikawa relieve some stress;)
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 57





	Fun time in the shower

Thud, all eyes follow the blue and yellow volleyball as it hits the floor of the gymnasium. The high pitched blaring of the referee's whistle signals the end of the game; Seijoh had lost both sets to Shiratorizawa. That was the end of it, all of his hard work for nothing. Oikawa has exhausted his mind and body trying t0 defeat Shiratorizawa and advance to nationals. But one man stood in his way and his name was Ushijima Wakatoshi aka Ushiwaka. Oikawa has improved a lot since middle school, I mean have you seen his serves? A last it still wasn’t enough, Iwaizumi had once told him that ‘the best team of six could defeat anyone’, that’s why he’s spent the last three years of Highschool perfecting his team; he refuses to believe that his team wasn’t strong enough to take down Ushiwaka. Iwaizumi nudges him when it's time to shake the opposing team's hands. Walking up to fall in line his legs felt heavy, each step weighing more than the other. He looks at the grim expressions of the faces of his teammates and he feels his heart break a little more, even Mad Dog looked like someone kicked his puppy. Oikawa knew what he needed to do, right now he had to push his feelings aside and step up as the captain. His body is moving on autopilot as he shakes hands with everyone, he’s dragged from his thoughts when his hand is slightly squeezed. Looking up he is greeted by an expressionless Ushijima. They stand there staring at each other in silence, something about the way Ushijima is staring at him doesn’t sit well with Oikawa. Seemingly getting more pissed off by the second Oikawa breaks the silence, “Just because I wasn’t able to beat you now doesn’t mean the day won’t come when I will have you on your knees”. With that Oikawa forcibly removed his hands from Ushijima surprising warm ones and spun around walking to the locker rooms. Silence was the only thing Oikawa could hear, he could see the lips of his head coach moving but he couldn’t hear a thing. He just sat there on the bench in the locker room, towel draped over his head while everyone else went to shower. Iwaizumi had no idea what to say to his friend, he couldn’t say we’ll get next time because there was no next for them; they will both be graduating and attending different universities after graduation. Iwaizumi just patted him on his head and left him there, opting to give him some space. Oikawa hadn’t felt his best friend's hand on his head, hell he didn’t even realize that everyone had left. Staggering to his feet he used the wall of the hallway to make it to the showers, taking off his jersey and stepping under the shower he drenched himself in the piping hot water. Hot tears ran down his cheeks, clenching his hands into a fist against the cool shower walls, Oikawa wanted to scream. “This wouldn’t have if you went to Shiratorizawa”, Oikawa visibly flinched, when the fuck did Ushiwaka get in here. Turning around Oikawa was met with a completely butt naked Ushijima. Allowing his eyes to wander down from Ushijima's handsome face to his toned abs, his muscles glistening from the water of his shower. Eyes going lower to the V-cut, that was so clearly defined, his eye landed on.. What the fuck is that?! What is that elephant trunk shaped thing! It was just hanging! Oikawa snapped out of his internal panic by Ushijima clearing his throat. Try to recompose himself Oikawa tried his best to formulate a response, “Aren’t you tired of using that same line over and over again”. His voice was a bit shaky, trying his best to coat each word with poison but he failed miserably because he was looking everywhere but Ushijima’s eyes. “Aoba Johsai wasn’t able to help you reach your full potential”, his monotone voice only serving to piss Oikawa off more. “So are you saying Shiratorizawa would do that.. Don’t make me laugh”, Oikawa scoffs. Ushijima steps closer, Oikawa being distracted by his cock swinging side to side to notice that Ushijima had him cornered against the shower wall. “I would never make you cry”, his voice was as monotone as it always was but something felt different, it held some sort of authority, it was painfully obvious that he wasn’t lying. The only one that ever spoke to him like that was Iwaizumi. This was still different though, Ushijima towering over him like this made him feel small. Oikawa never felt small a day in his life, he’s 184.3 cm after all, even if someone was taller than him he more than made up for it with his ego. So why was this different? Oikawa was scared to look Ushijima in the eye because he was afraid of what he’ll see. Avoiding Ushijima’s eyes only forced him to further admire his toned chest. His body looks like it was sculpted by the gods, totally unfair. “Oikawa”, his voice was low and his lips were hovering over his hair. Ushijima leaned in closer, his hot breath fanning his ear, “your hard”. Looking down, Oikawa was indeed hard, he wanted to dig a hole and die. He quickly turned around, so embarrassed he started rambling, “don’t look you pervert, just so you know this isn’t because of you, it's just hot in here and i’m stressed from the game-”, “do you want me to help you?”. Oikawa gawked at the wall, did he hear him right, did Ushijima just offer to help get him off. “Wh-what are you saying- H-hey where do you think you're touching?!”He was cut off again by Ushijima’s massive hands grasping his cock, Mhp. Ushijima’s chest pressed flush against his back and his warm breath fanning his neck sent goosebumps down Oikawa's arms. Ushijima moving his hands nimbly up and down Oikawa’s shaft, playfully teasing the tip. Oikawa covered his mouth with one of his hands trying to stifle his moans. Ushijima lips moved up and down Oikawa’s neck and shoulder planting soft kisses. Was Ushijima always this gentle? Oikawa didn’t have time to entertain the thought because a loud pleasured moan escaped his mouth. With Ushijima kissing and playfully biting his shoulders paired with the swiftness of his hands Oikawa knew he wasn’t gonna last long. Then it stopped, in one swift motion Oikawa was spun around and Ushijima was on his knees, wasting no time he put his dick in his mouth. He started sucking, not breaking eye contact. Ushijima skillfully used his tongue to tease the tip of Oikawa’s cock while his hands gently played with his balls. Oikawa was so close, this was so intense, having Ushijima sucking him off while staring at him pushed him over the edge. With a loud groan he came in Ushijima’s mouth, he figured he would spit it out but Ushijima just kept staring at him while he swallowed his semen without wasting a single drop. Through heavy lidded eyes he saw a small smile creep up on Ushijima’s face as he said, “guess you had me on my knees sooner than you expected”. Did Ushijima just make a joke? What the actual fuck was going on?! Fin

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry if this is bad, this is my first time writing something like this T-T, there might be a lot of mistakes but bare with me. I love constructive criticism so feel free to leave your opinions in the comments.


End file.
